


Я не виноват!

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Parody, Polyjuice Potion, Post-Hogwarts, Voldemort Dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Чем может обернуться очередная инспекция Хогвартса?





	Я не виноват!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ночная Тень

Хогвартс-экспресс алой змеёй извивался меж зелёных полей и лесов, направляясь в Лондон. Двое учеников вышли в тамбур, чтобы скрыться от посторонних глаз и ушей и спокойно поговорить.

— Гарри! Ну скажи мне, что это неправда! Он подлил тебе какое-нибудь зелье, наслал чары или что-нибудь в таком духе. Ты не можешь любить его! — Рон просто не мог поверить в то, что только что услышал от своего лучшего друга, и в прострации наворачивал круги по тамбуру. — Он же сальноволосый ублюдок, который гнобил нас на протяжении семи лет! Как хорошо, что мы больше не увидим его! — Он поймал гневный взгляд и на мгновение стушевался. — Может, позвать Гермиону, и она осмотрит тебя? Вдруг это всё-таки приворот?

Гарри, устало наблюдавший за ожидаемой реакцией, тяжело вздохнул:

— Рон, успокойся и не ори на весь поезд — наверняка тебя только машинист ещё не услышал. Это не чары и не зелье — я точно знаю. Я люблю его и думал, что ты поймёшь меня.

— Но... Это получается, что... Что ты гей? — Рон покраснел так, что почти сравнялся цветом со своей шевелюрой.

— Да, получается, что так. У тебя с этим проблемы? — Гарри пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и напряжённо замер, ожидая ответа.

— Нет, но... А разве Снейп — гей?

Гарри охнул и обхватил голову руками.

***

_Три года спустя_

— Итак, дорогие профессора. Я рад вам сообщить новость: от Министерства к нам едет реви... кхм-хм... инспектор! — Дамблдор, как всегда, излучал практически осязаемые волны позитивной энергии, даже в такую нерадостную минуту.

При упоминании проверки весь преподавательский состав дружно вспомнил Долорес Амбридж. МакГонагалл поджала губы и натужно засопела. Вектор подавилась лимонной долькой, вазочки с которыми заботливо расставил по всему кабинету Дамблдор. Трелони попыталась свалиться в обморок, но твёрдая рука мадам Хуч, вовремя подхватившая её, не дала ей совершить задуманное. Остальные профессора стали озабоченно переговариваться и обсуждать неприятности, которые им сулил приезд инспектора в Хогвартс.

— Не думаю, что стоит так негативно реагировать на сей факт. — Дамблдор добродушно улыбнулся и в очередной раз запустил руку в вазочку со сладостями. — Мисс Амелия Стрега ничем не напоминает приснопамятную Долорес Амбридж. Ну разве только излишней придирчивостью.

— Альбус, но ведь именно эта черта и грозит нам неприятностями. — МакГонагалл по-кошачьи сверкнула глазами. — Если только не...

— Вот именно, Минерва. Мы её задобрим.

— Чем же? Мы не знаем её привычек, предпочтений... Хотя, подождите-ка... Не чем, а кем... Да? — произнесла она, удивлённая внезапной догадкой.

— Совершенно верно. У нас как раз есть подходящая кандидатура. — Дамблдор перевёл взгляд на Снейпа, который весь педсовет откровенно зевал и скучал. — Северус, мальчик мой, у меня есть для тебя задание, задержись. Все остальные свободны.

Пока профессора расходились, всё ещё оживлённо обсуждая услышанную новость, Снейп напряжённо сидел в своём кресле, изображая памятник самому себе.

— Теперь, Северус, — Дамблдор зачем-то поднялся из-за стола и начал расхаживать по кабинету, нервно теребя бороду, — я хотел бы посвятить тебя в план, который без твоего участия обязательно провалится.

— Чем я так важен? — Снейп устало вздохнул: этот педсовет уже достаточно утомил его, чтобы выслушивать ещё и пространные рассуждения Альбуса о его, Снейпа, важности в каком-то там деле.

— Как я уже говорил, к нам приезжает инспекция. — Дамблдор мученически возвел глаза к потолку.

— А короче? — Снейп уже не скрывал своей усталости и незаинтересованности в данном деле.

— Короче не получится, Северус, — Дамблдор нервно хмыкнул и сделал очередной вояж по кабинету. — Амелия Стрега весьма юная особа для назначения на пост главного инспектора министерства, но это не мешает ей с лёгкостью находить некомпетентных преподавателей, нарушения в уставе школы и неисполнение служебных обязанностей. Она сущее наказание, но...

— Альбус, — Снейп неожиданно перебил этот бесконечный словесный поток, — я отсидел здесь уже три часа и не хочу задерживаться ещё на столько же. Скажите самую суть, и я пойду.

— Мальчик мой, ты будешь должен ухаживать за мисс Стрега всё то время, пока она будет находиться здесь.

— Что-о? — он подскочил на месте. — Неужели нет других кандидатур?

— В том-то и дело, что нет, — Дамблдор заговорщически подмигнул. — Хагрид и Филиус не подходят, больше никого нет.

— А преподаватель защиты от тёмных искусств? — Снейп был похож на утопающего, цепляющегося даже за самую слабую и заведомо ненадёжную соломинку.

— Её уже три года ведёт Игния Фарела — не думал, что у тебя настолько плохая память, мальчик мой.

— Но... — тогда он решился на последний аргумент, — но я — гей...

— Это не имеет большого значения, Северус. К тому же, мисс Стрега так похожа на Гарри...

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — от негодования Снейп даже вскочил с кресла.

— Ничего, мой мальчик, ничего, — Дамблдор лишь печально улыбнулся.

***

Прибытие инспектора в Хогвартс ознаменовалось генеральной уборкой, множественными педсоветами для преподавателей и установочными лекциями для учеников.

Доспехи спешно начищали, картины протирали от пыли, производился быстрый ремонт пришедшей в негодность мебели, доставались старые накладные и прочие-прочие документы. На переговоры к Пивзу директор уговорил пойти Кровавого Барона — полтергейст мог попортить немало крови во время проверки.

Ученики ходили недовольными: помимо домашних заданий, которые вовсе никто не отменял в преддверии инспекции, им выдали толстенные книги с уставом школы, настоятельно наказав ознакомиться с их содержимым.

Наконец наступил день, которого все с таким опасением ждали. Завтрак проходил в гнетущем молчании: с минуты на минуту ожидали прибытия инспектора. И в тот момент, когда ожидание грозило перерасти в истерику, с грохотом распахнулись двери и в Большой зал вошла черноволосая женщина. Быстрой и твёрдой походкой она миновала столы факультетов, попутно оглядывая всё цепким взглядом ярко-изумрудных глаз.

Дамблдор поднялся было со своего места с приветственной речью, но незнакомка властным жестом заставила его сесть обратно. Обернувшись к ученикам, она заговорила громко и чётко:

— Меня зовут Амелия Стрега. Я — инспектор министерства магии. В течение следующего месяца я буду проверять школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс на соответствие всеобщему уставу об обучении. Если я найду отклонения от него — а я их найду, не сомневайтесь, — школа будет поставлена на испытательный срок — к слову, вы его обязательно не пройдёте, — а после закрыта, все ученики и профессора будут распущены. Это всё, что вам необходимо знать. А я готова начать инспектирование, — с этими словами она повернулась к Дамблдору и испытующе взглянула на него.

— Да-да, конечно... — от такой встречи тот явно растерялся и позабыл написанную загодя приветственную речь. — Вас проводит Северус...

— Я не собираюсь ждать, идёмте, — Амелия оглядела стол, выискивая цепким взглядом своего провожатого. Все напряжённо смотрели на неё, но её взгляд скользнул, не задерживаясь, по Флитвику и Хагриду и безошибочно остановился на Снейпе. — Ну же, в моём распоряжении нет вечности.

Тот неторопливо поднялся и, обойдя стол, направился к выходу из Большого зала; на полпути он обернулся:

— Вы же так торопились начать, так что же вы стоите на месте?

Амелия недовольно хмыкнула, но пошла за Снейпом. Вслед им недовольно и чуть печально смотрел Дамблдор.

***

За неделю своего присутствия в Хогвартсе мисс Амелия Стрега успела довести всех до белого каления своей придирчивостью и непредсказуемостью. Она левитировала доспехи с места на место, выискивая под ними грязь; с мастерством лучшего следопыта мира находила потайные ходы и сетовала на пыль и пауков; донимала профессоров вопросами о преподавании, а учеников — по поводу школьного устава и правил. Даже привидений она не оставила без внимания — досталось всем без исключения.

Северус Снейп следовал за ней тенью, ни на минуту не выпуская её из поля зрения. Во время его уроков она присутствовала в кабинете и жестко критиковала его методы преподавания, интерьер кабинета и запуганных учеников, взрывающих свои котлы от волнения в присутствии тираноподобного инспектора.

Дамблдор сократил количество уроков Снейпа, пригласив ему в помощь Слизнорта. Таким образом он надеялся убить двух зайцев: показать министерству, что ученики разносторонне обучаются сразу у двух профессоров, и дать Снейпу больше времени на ухаживание и наблюдение за инспектором. А она не теряла времени зря: блокнот в строгой чёрной обложке регулярно пополнялся новыми записями, о содержании которых Снейп мог только догадываться и приносить Дамблдору неутешительные вести.

Наконец, месяц истёк, а блокнот заполнился записями почти от корки до корки.

***

— Северус, мальчик мой, сегодня последний день инспектирования, почему ты не с Амелией? — Дамблдор оторвался от поглощаемого стейка с кровью и немного недовольно взглянул на Снейпа, присоединившегося к обеду в гордом одиночестве.

— Мисс Стрега сказала, что ей нужно побыть с собой наедине. — Снейп с отсутствующим выражением лица стал накладывать себе на тарелку салат.

— Ты разве забыл о деле? Мальчик мой, так не делается. — Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой.

— А что я могу? Ворваться к ней в комнату?

— Нет, но... Северус, тебе письмо.

И правда — на столе с важным видом восседала большая сипуха. Снейп отвязал от её лапы письмо и, угостив птицу салатом, принялся за чтение, по мере которого он то бледнел, то краснел. Наконец, он оторвался от пергамента и с ужасом посмотрел на Дамблдора:

— Она хочет меня видеть у себя в комнатах.

Тот кивнул с довольным видом:

— До вечера у нас ещё есть время.

— Через час, — добавил Снейп убитым голосом.

***

Северус Снейп направлялся к комнатам инспектора министерства магии Амелии Стрега. Шёл он довольно неуверенно и подумывал о том, что хорошо бы было повернуть назад. Его свежевымытые волосы шелковистой волной ниспадали на плечи, дыхание благоухало ароматом лимонных долек. Обо всём этом учтиво позаботился Дамблдор, проявив чудеса скорости и сноровки в ближайшем пустом классе.

Снейп остановился у двери и в нерешительности замер. Потом поднял руку и тихо постучал в дверь. Та моментально распахнулась, и ему ничего не оставалось, как шагнуть в манящий полумрак комнаты.

— Добрый вечер, про... мистер Снейп, — Амелия была прелестна в дорогой шёлковой мантии. Длинные волосы струились по плечам, яркие изумрудные глаза блестели, словно в предвкушении чего-то.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Стрега. Вы хотели поговорить со мной?

— Д-да, хотела. — Она явно нервничала и прятала взгляд. — Присаживайтесь. Может, виски?

— Не откажусь. — Снейп уже устроился в удобном кресле у камина и в ожидании разглядывал её. Хороша, как есть хороша: фигура превосходна, волосы обрамляют лицо, выгодно подчеркивая его овал, глаза... Глаза прямо как у Гарри... То есть Поттера, то есть... Снейп одернул сам себя. Тем временем Амелия успела справиться со своим волнением и уже поставила на столик между креслами поднос со стаканами, наполненными виски. Сама она осталась стоять.

— Так о чём будет наш разговор? — Он поднял взгляд на женщину, точнее, девушку — в этой мантии, облегающей фигуру, с распущенными волосами и без обычного официального выражения лица она выглядела намного моложе.

— Я хотела сказать, то есть, показать кое-что важное... — она опять замялась и умолкла.

— Не стесняйтесь, меня сложно шокировать, — усмехнулся Снейп.

— Если так, тогда... — Амелия взмахнула палочкой и начала преображаться.

Северус молча наблюдал за трансформацией, всё сильнее сжимая стакан с виски в руке, пока, наконец, на финальной стадии он не лопнул, равно как и сам Снейп:

— Поттер! Что вы здесь делаете?

Повисло напряжённое молчание, Поттер стоял и явно не знал, куда деть руки: то ли спрятать за спину, то ли вцепиться в подол мантии и не отпускать его под страхом смерти.

— Что за цирк?

Тот всё ещё изображал статую и комкал в кулаках чёрный шёлк, повисший на нём разорванной тряпкой, а ведь некогда это именовалось изысканной и дорогой мантией из лучшего салона, достойного Малфоев.

— Убирайтесь!

— Профессор, я не виноват... — это было сказано едва слышно, так, что если дышать чуть громче, то ничего невозможно было разобрать.

— Конечно, виноват, — устало вздохнул Снейп, которому сейчас больше всего на свете хотелось... да что там говорить — именно этого и хотелось.

— Но это не я... — Гарри старался говорить ровно, но всё равно выходило виновато.

— Ясно, Альбус вечно лезет не в своё дело. — Эта фраза скорее прозвучала как мысли вслух.

— Директор только хотел помочь мне... — Поттер отвратительно шмыгнул носом и тут же утёр его шелковистым рукавом бывшей мантии.

— В чём же?

— Профессор... сэр... Я...

— Да-а? — голос Снейпа, казалось, походил на движения удава: так нежно, и в то же время сильно, он обволакивал и завораживал.

— Я... Северус, я люблю тебя! Вот, теперь сказал. Я так давно хотел признаться, но случая не было. Но... я пойму, если ты меня прогонишь и продолжишь ненавидеть... Ведь я противен тебе, что бы директор там не говорил. Но, Северус, я больше не мог держать свои чувства в себе. Я... Я понимаю, что ты сейчас сердишься на меня за то, что я тут тебе говорю, н-но не могу перестать и поэтому...

— Гарри...

— Д-да? — его голос дрожал и никак не позволял взять над собой контроль.

— Заткнись, — и Снейп нежно обнял его, — я тоже люблю тебя. И к чёрту обоснуй!


End file.
